


lyrics for a dead boy

by Neindesu



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: M/M, Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics, implied harushin, note: song never written because shintaro hates himself lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neindesu/pseuds/Neindesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a forgotten file from shintaro kisaragi's documents folder.<br/>for the constant inspiration in my life. if you had a transient ischemic attack i'd be very sad. don't do that, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lyrics for a dead boy

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: it's been two years and i can still feel you breathing
> 
> [i never claimed i could write]

you were always a mask, my prince  
delicate sugar shell  
candy gloss  
tooth rotting coating  
broken over the thorax  
taped up repeatedly with dissolvable stitches  
became part of your chemical makeup

\---

rub knuckleboned fists  
over isopropanol glazed eyes  
pools of hydrocarbons  
settling under your skin  
you suited those bruising shadows  
didn't mean they weren't ugly as sin

\---

i'mfinei'mfinei'mjusttiredjustsleepyjusthungryjust  
dredge worn excuses,  
bile-soaked  
through your aching ribs  
scrape them down vocal cords  
horsehair on catgut  
imbue them with enough intrinsicality  
you even fool me

\---

my own ungrateful  
metronome heart  
shuddering coward's lungs  
if you could take them all, my friend  
if you could have taken every last breath  
my diaphragm sought to push in and out  
you could have them  
even if you didn't want them


End file.
